Super hero high
by Infernova43
Summary: Ash and friends along with pikachu are in a new world rated T for violence and language but will be rated M later for sexual content. Also Ash is Harley's kid and you guys are going to find out who the father is later on in the series. And professor burnet and Kukui are already married and Ash has his Pokemon on him. And i'm really bad at summary's.
1. Chapter 1

DC Super Hero Girls

(Ash's POV)

I ran through the streets of Metropolis City Super Girl was flying above me with Wonder Woman

Harley my mother Batgirl Poison Ivy and Katana

I saw an explosion at a building just further down. The air started to sting and I realized why it was I saw a large orange fox with nine tails and a stripe-like mask near its eyes I Looked up in sky and saw portal with two teenagers falling through the portal as the portal closed. "Super girl Wonder woman get the two teenagers before they fall." I yelled at them over the loud noise causing me to react to the fight quickly. "Poison ivy use your plants to hold the fox in place." I yelled.

"Mom Batgirl Katana go after Croc and Gi-"I was cut short seeing a kunai knife flying fast towards me I grabbed it before it could hit me i soon realized that it was a explosive kunai I threw it back at the giant fox causing an explosion out of the explosion came a long raven hair kid came out of the smoke he had a giant purple or lavender color rope around his waist he was apart of the village hidden in the leaves he wore a white robe with black sleeves.

His name was Orochi son of Orochimaru and i hated him just as much Naruto hated his Father.

"Do you really want to fight me Ash?" He said. I rushed foward and hit him causing him to fly backwards.

[A FEW MINUTES LATER]

I turned my body a bit so I had a close eye on kabuto's son and the girls I heard walking and it was Orochi "Darkness, Ash Darkness let it consume you and take over you, let it take over your body Ash. So harshly, all you can think about is anger, hatred even revenge. And no can save you Ash. Not your mother not your friends not even your team." He spoke

I growled at Orochi "You can't let darkness consume me... only I can let it consume me and my body alone..." I growled. I stared at him longer as if it was mesmerizing, I had a short vision of me and Eleven-tails but not in sync it was different I was on the side but I felt like I was inside of Eleven-tails. Eleven-tails roard letting out some kind of foam fom his mouth I was brought back to reality. I heard Orochi mutter under his breath "The air... it's stinging?!" He muttered. I moved my eyes around seeing black smoke move through the air I turned my head facing Orochi I moved my right hand into the small bag on my left I pulled out two kunai and Four shuriken I put one of the kunai in my mouth quickly and crossed both my arms and used the sharingan eye "Only the ones from the Uchiha clan can use the sharingan eye!" Orochi said.

I took out the Kunai and and turned into an explosive kunai i threw the items at Orochi but he dodged them all quickly I growled. Kabuto's son came at me but I dodged him throwing him into a wall. I looked at Orochi and took out a kunai that had a long piece of string attach to it put it in my mouth and closed it as I started to do hand signs. I did the Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, and the Tiger.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique!" I yelled which sounded much like a growl but I didn't care.

Fire started to run along the line in a few seconds the fire reached Orochi and a small blast of fire was created but it didn't do anything."Well I guess this is good bye for now Ash" Orochi finished. I realized what he was about to do, Orochi stretched his neck and moved his mouth close to my neck and bit it leaving a snake bite on my neck. "That was only a warning Ash but, if it isn't treated immediately you may die which is why I didn't give you the curse mark and it will also give you a pretty high fever. anyways Ash farewell... " Orochi vanished with out a trace as I grabbed my neck with my right hand and touched the mark as I fell down on my knees my eyes widened as I stared at the ground and fell to the ground until I was picked up by Super girl.

(Super girl's POV)

I picked up Ash before he fell to ground took him back to Super hero high.

(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

I made it to super hero high and flew in to Ash's room I layed Ash onto his bed and rushed into the bathroom I grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water I rushed back over to Ash and placed the damp cloth on Ash's forehead I left the room and went straight to Principal Waller's office I went in to the office and told her what happened after the fight we got Croc and Giganta to Belle Reve Juvenile detention and how Orochi came and made Ash sick by biting him.

"I still don't know how Ash could've just gotten sick like that" Principal Waller said.

"Well Orochi just started speaking and this dark mist had just came out of no where but it kind of circled Ash and Ash went at him but he only hit him once sending him back then this light blue haired kid came running towards ash but he knocked out onto a nearby building." I told her.

"So where is Ash now?" She asked me.

"I put him on his bed in his room and put a damp cloth on his forehead" I told her.

"Okay then what kind of fever is it? " she asked me.

"He said it was a High fever and he could die if not treated immediately" I told her.

"It might become serious though so take him to the hospital so they can take care of him" She told me. I nodded my head and rushed out towards Ash's room I picked Ash up and went to the hospital where they took him they told me that he would be find under our care I smiled and left the building and went back to super hero high.

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I was working on it really late last night and I was also looking at Naruto anyways I don't know if I'm going to make another chapter but its gonna have more chapters and ima write more chapters for my other two stories which is my Pokemon Suicide Squad and and Zelda Breath Of The Wild which are crossovers I think you should check them out anyways See you guys later oh yea forgot to mention I do not own anyone in my stories only thing I own is the stories and my OCs and I know that Orochimaru already has a son but why not two one that looks just like him and I have no idea if kabuto has a son**


	2. Lost in Hacker Space pt 1

(EIGHT WEEKS LATER)

(ASH'S POV)

I opened my eyes and saw the a shade of darkness in the room I got up and turne my heead looking side-to-side I saw a red envelope on a Black painted bed side table. I swung my legs over my bed and got up I grabbed the letter and opened it I pulled out a folded paper and started reading aloud to my "I forgot to say this when you where trying to fight me, the mark I left on your neck will hurt at sometimes but it will go away so don't worry about it"

"Love, Orochi."I said. I put the letter back on table and walked over towards the door I was able to make out the light in the darknes I turned the light on and turned around I looked at the window and the curtains which where flowing the wind I walked over to the window and looked out side of the window it was pretty dark and it was a nice cool breeze flowing through the wind i smiled as I looked out side ignoring what the letter was about 'Ah this the life Ash' Dark-Kurama said in my mind.

"What?! Who- Who are you?! Wait oh yeah your Dark-Kurama fox aren't you?" I questioned him.

'Yep' He said back to via my mind.

"Okay this is not weird to like all the other voices talking in my head telling me to bad and good things but I don't listen to them expect for you."I said closing the window and walked over to the bathroom I turned on the shower and stripped myself of my clothes and stepped into the shower I felt the hot liquid hit my skin I stayed there and thought to my self after a few minutes I left out f the shower and put a towel around my hip and walked to my dresser and pulled out some Black boxers and put them on and grabbed a black shirt and a pair of black Khakis shorts. I put the clothing items on I grabbed my Black bandanna with The Fox logo on it I put it on my chest tying it.

I went back over to the window seeing that it was nearing winter. I felt vibrating in my back pocket I pulled out my phone and saw the text it was from Naruto 'Heya Ash I'm with you in your dorm' I finished reading my text thatIi had got from Naruto. 'Oh, great' I thought.

(AN HOUR LATER)

It wasn't night yet which I had decided to go on a walk to think on the past events.

I got another text from naruto saying 'JK I was just kidding around I knew you woudln't like me sleeping in the same room as me anyways haha' I rolled my eyes at the text. I kept walking until I saw someting out of the corner of my my eye I ranned to where the creature was I looked at the wolf it at two dark bands on it's ears both of them but it was one band ech one of the ears I looked closer to bands making out the text on it, it was hylian text I read aloud "Wolf Ash" I said it had markings on it's body and forehead it also had longer hair which for some reason I kind of remember him he was with me and Link. Link had Wolf Link while I had Wolf Ash I reached out and petted him. As I petted him seeing the Dark colored tennis ball I grabbed the the tennis ball and threw across the ship yard he chased the ball and caught right before it fell in the water he came back running an dropped the ball at my feet I picked up the ball and took off my backpack and put the ball in the bag I swung it around my shoulder and started waking away from the ship yard and back to super hero high. The chain that was on Wolf Ash hit the ground I looked down rnning my hand thorugh his mane. We walked into the dorms I already knew that Princpal Waller wouldn't car if I had a pet Wolf with me right now. I took off my shirt, pants, and shoes off along with my The Fox mask in a pile on the floor next to my dresser I then hopped into my bed face first then moving my head a bit facing the window with my chest facing down.

(SIX HOURS LATER)

I woke up to Wolf Ash in front of me I rolled my eyes and removed my arm as he got up and jumped out of my bed I got up and walked towards the restroom. I turned the shower on to the coldest tempture and stepped in I waited a few minutes then got out of the shower turning off the water I grabbed a towel and put it around my waist and grabbed my toothbrush and started brush my teeth. I walked out of the restroom and changed my clothes.I grabbed my Dedsec jacket which had the middle finger in the back of the jacket I then grabbed some athletic pants with some shorts putting them on I then grabbed my dedsec bag which had all kinds of buttons on it I grabbed my laptop and put it in the bag and then swung it around my shoulder and my head and I then grabbed my phone and earbuds along with my other backpack swinging it onto my shoulder I walked out of the room as I check the time on my phone it was 7:30 AM I closed the door quietly knowing that the others had different sleep schedules than me I looked down at Wolf Ash Smiling as I walked outside with him. I walked towards a tree and sat next to it taking out my quadcopter and laptop at the same time I went to the upgardes that Sitara said can choose since I ad only 4 resource points left which I need more I thought as I chose the sprint upgrade for my quadcopter and jumper I chuckled I closed my laptop and got up as I heard an annoucement on the speaker by Principal waller saying that there would be a field trip in a few minutes to San Fransico I smiled but already knew that I culdn't take Wolf Ash with me but.. I took out my phone and texted Sitara asking her if she could watch Wolf Ash I got a text few minutes later saying 'yeah, sure whatever for you Dark Retr0' she repiled I texted her back telling her that Wolf Ash is always calm and only eats raw food.

(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

We was all on diffrent parts which I was wondering what we will take since the golden bridge was pretty far and which we was going to take a plane to the golden state I had got another text from Sitara asking me something about Wolf Ash I just said dont worry about it as we all was heading towards the airport.

(SIX HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

I woke up see that most of us were in diffrent vehicles heading some where which I quickly realize we was already in the golden state I took out my phone seeing that we was close by the HQ I chuckled as Wolf Ash looked at me wondering why I was laughing I rolled my eyes looking up seeing my mother was lying on my shoulder and Wolf Ash was resting his head on her lap. I lifted my head looking around and we were in different vans all black I went to nudle maps took a screen shot and texted Sitara the screen shot I turned off my phone and looked out the window we stopped out side of a hotelwhich was probably just built since it looked pretty fancy to me. I remember stache and vine being down here but its a few ways and the hotel is right in front of hackerspace I took out my phone and texted Sitara telling her that I was out side in a van with my friends mother and Wolf Ash and asked her when did she want him in the hacker space.

'I'm gonna come over to where you are okay?' She repiled.

'Kay-Kay.' I texted her back.

We all started getting out of the vans one by one I looked around looking for Sitara I saw her walking across the street I took out my earbuds as I looked at Wrench run after her more like jog after her though I rolled my eyes as I felt fur rub against my hand I looked down to see Wolf Ash sitting down next to me.

"Oh, hey Ash" Wrench said looking at me as his eyes turned into exclamation points and then into Question marks when he looked down at Wolf Ash. Sitara moved down and petted Wolf Ash.

"Who's this little guy?" Sitara asked me.

"Wolf Ash" I told her.

"He looks fluffy so why didn't you call him that?" Asked Wrench.

"Who in the fucking world will call dog that Wolf Ash is a badass" I said.

"Whatever" Wrench said as his eyes went to X's

"Okay then want to go to the store you two?" I asked Sitara and Wrench.

"By store do you mean the clothing store?" She asked me.

"Yeah thats what I mean" I repiled to her.

"Yeah, sure" She said.

I looked around I took out my phone and called Principal Waller I asked her if me and my friends Sitara Wrench could go to the clothing store which she said yes.

"She said sure" I told them.

"Alright where to first?" Sitara asked me I pointed towards the HQ then at Wolf Ash.

"alright" She said as she took off my dedsec reaper hat ad messed up my hair I rolled my eyes as we walked acros the street towards the building. We went into the hallway I put in the code as the door opened we walked through the door I went over to the lockers as Wolf Ash followed Sitara I rolled my eyes as I changed into some different clothes that I had got from William Finn it was just normal some black oxfords a white shirt with a grey Jacket over the shirt and a pair of grey pants from William Finn.

I looked over at Sitara and Wrench "Aren't you two gonna change before we go out?" I asked them.

"Yeah sure what ever" Sitara said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at them as I headed where they where.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Wrench said.

I chuckle as I walked towards the stairs with Sitara and Wrench following me.

"The police are just insane"I said.

"Huh?" Sitara asked confused.

"Nothing anyways im ording the wildebeest" I said while ording my WildeBeest which I had bought a month ago. I looked at nudle maps and saw where they had dropped off the vehicle. I found the vehicle with the body paint I had put on it. It had a skull on it with fire around it. I took out my kes unlocked and got in Sitara got in the back while wrench got it in front with me we drove a few ways until we got Axle board shop I loked into the rear view mirror seeing Sitara laying down in the seat as she slept in the back seat as I parked the Jeep. I shook Sitara awake as Wrench unlocked the doors and got out Sitara woke and got out of the car I did the same and locked it. we i bught different clothes like the orange camo bag and shirt a pair of acid wash blue jeans and a black beanie and some blue Retro shoes.

(THRITY MINUTES LATER)

We was back at the hotel talking about all kinds of things which funtime freddy and foxy came down looking for me while I was talking to Sitara and Wrench about parkour.

"So what about parkour?" Wrench questioned.

"I was doing it yesterday in the shipyard while fighting Killer croc" I told them.

"Oh wait why is he called that?" Sitara asked.

"I don't know." I said while walking towwards the elevator I pressed the up button as it opened putting my left hand on the elevator letting Sitara, Wrench, Foxy, and Freddy in I was the last one in.

"Which floor is it?" I said asking Foxy and Freddy.

"4th floor" Freddy said.

"5th floor" Foxy said after Freddy.

I pressed the 5th button making the elevator shifted going up. 'Man, I hated this feeling' I thought as my muscles tensed and showed my biceps through my shirt that I was wearing. I untensed my muscles as the elevator came to a stop I wated until every one else left out of the elevator. I left out of the elevator until I felt some touch my shoulder it was Sitara I looked at her.

"I saw you tense your muscles what's up?" She asked.

"Well long story short." I said. "Me, Foxy, Freddy, Circus Baby, Lolbit, Ballora, Ennard Well we just don't like elevators " I told her.

"Why not?" Sitara asked.

"We just don't. We have bad memories." I said.

"Anyways let's go catch up." I said.

"Whatever." Sitara said as we walked over to the door that we were staying in.

Sitara walked in first then I did I saw Foxy and Freddy were playing MInecraft on the Nintendo Switch I sat on the floor grabbing two joycons and and the Zelda BOTW grip we played for at least four hours.

I turned around and saw Wrench and Sitara sleeping next to each other Sitara had her head resting on Wrench's shoulder which he took off Freddy was on the floor sleeping Baby was sleeping on his chest I laughed quietly holding in a laugh.

I got up Quietly with my left foot asleep I walked over to bathroom I turned on the shower to cold I walked out of the room and grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind me I stripped my self of my clothes out of the corner of my eye I looked at pokeballs and belt that had all of my Kalos pokemon in side of them. I stepped in the shower as the cold water pelted my skin I waite a few minutes before getting out drying my self off and butting on my White tank top, Black long cardian and light blue jeans,Brown leather belt that was loose, along with my gold chain on the side. I had decided to do something real stupid I started cutting my hair into the hair style I desired into a Fluffy, Short Hair style.

I opened the door with my dirty clothes in hand I walked towards the washing room once I finally got there I dropped my clothes into the washing machine. I walked back to the room and played some Pokken Tournment I was in the BLue league with Shadow Mewtwo I did a few Poke combos grab attacks and combo attacks. I kept playing the game for a while until I stopped playing the game and fell asleep.

A/N:BTW Ash has a larger room some of the workers had measured the room wrong and accidently added a bathroom and a balcony for no reason but a few students can be in there but Ash is the only one in the room right now. Also any thing like zelda pokemon naruto digimon dc comics nintendo and branded drinks foods or other brands I dont own or any really bad ass games like fortnite cod WWII that I put on here I DO NOT OWN all of the stuff is owned by nintendo their respective owners or Epic games.

okay I'll shut up now bye


	3. Chapter 3

(ASH'S POV)

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around for my phone I found it grabbed and checked the time it was 4:35 I still had time to find a portal opened up by random digi portals which I needed to get the digidestined and junior digitestined and possibally Zelda and Link and have them all meet my friends and Link to meet is mother which he left when we was probably 5 or 7. I never did remembered it clearly.

I checked my phone once more to see a portal opened up I opened the window to our hotel room I grabbed my all black back pack and black combat boot with chains on them. I then grabbed my web slingers and put them on my wrist I left my pokedex which had every single pokemon ever found and every single digimon in it to which I had coded it in it to tell me what kind of digimon was before me ( **A/N: The pokedex that Ash has is a pokedex that he straps to his left arm he is stll working on making it water proof heat proof elctric proof and cold proof and it also has a stlus where he draws and writes things down it also works like a phone in a pinch and it dosen't need to be charged either and it has black straps which he is used to wearing the pokedex on his left arm.** ) I grabbed my black and white hoodie and looked out side the window as I grabbed my black and white sports cap the visor was white and the rest was black I then pulled out some black shades I looked for the ladder I grabed it and cilmbed up to the top of the hotel I threw off my clothes and leaving me half naked only in my black boxers I grabbed my my black althletic shirt and threw it on along with my balck pants and belt. I threw my socks on and put on black and white hoodie which looked alot like my altheletic shirt it had a white spider on it I then grabbed my web shooters which I put on my wrist I had two of them I switched them both to my white webbing I gabbed my hat and threw my shades and shoes on. I then check the time on my phone it was 6:45 already. I stepped near the ledge of the hotel roof and jumped off I could've swore that I hear sitara voice and she was saying "Is that Ash?"she had said probably causing every one else sleeping to wake up I aimed my armed towards a street light putting my self in the air higher than the lamp post I did a flip in the air and web my way through the bay area til a portal had caught my eye I web-swinged towards it and went through it it was near hyrule forest I looked at my body seeing my hyalin pants on along with my hyalin hood and tunic both were all black. expect for my pants it was tannish color. I heard talking one was femine sounded alot like Zelda's voice and the other sound like a guy's it was Link's. I jogged up to them most likely scaring them both since when ever I vwalked it was quiet I really never knew why. I asked LInk and Zelda if they wanted to come with me to the bay area but Zelda said she going to have to ask her Father first which I let her and he did say she can go as long me and Link went with her.

"Of course they will come with me Father" Zelda said.

'I hope they dont start arguing like they always do' I thought to my self while I looked at the ground .

"Okay then. Ash, LInk I hope you two will watch after my daughter and hope she wont get into any trouble?" the KIng of Hyrule said.

I nodded my head I was pretty sure Link had did the same I heard heavy foot-steps hit the ground.

"You two can get up now" Zelda said.

(5 hours later in the bay area with Ash, Link, and Zelda)

I took out my phone and texted the digidestined junior digidestined and Nate, Bear, Eddie, and Katie asking them if thet had gotten a letter in the mail if they did I told them go to the bay area they said they had already gotten in to airport with they family on to my private jet that I owned since I had alot of money in the past year.

Once we walked out of the allyway I heard an expolsion coming from Oakland. Smoke stated to rise from the island.

'Shit. I need to get the others!' I thought to myself.

"Come on!" I said running towards the hotel when we got there I told them to stay there seeing some of them had already left 'Great' I thought as I grabbed my Black and white Spider-Man costume and leaving out of the building taking the stairway and ran into ally-way and changnig into the suitI decided to make this with Peter Parker's help since I was the only of his friends that knew he was Spider-Man. I pressed the white spider button htat was on my chest to make the suit fit my body and to show my muscles like Parker's.

I ran out of te allyway and towards Oakland. I swinged my way to the source of the smoke it was a Tezca hideout. King Shark came out first along with Killer Croc. Some Bratva gang members and Auntie Shu and Sonsof Ragnarock. I took out my phone and went straight to hacking and caused a blackout to take out two of the Auntie Shus' the lights came back on and they spotted me with my phone.

"DedSec spotted! Take them out now!" One of the gang members yelled.

'How the heldid they knew I was with DedSec' I thought to myself. 'And it's also time to make some quips.' I thought to myself as they started running with me along with Kraven the Hunter.

"What you guys think you guys are gonna catch me? Well let's see about that" I said while chainging the PSI on my web slingers and hit Kraven with one which he dodged.

"Oh, gotten stronger I see." I said toKraven he growled in return.

I dodged his attacks and punched him square in the face knocking him back. I then went to King Shark and started punching him I jumped back and aimed both of my wrists at him as white webbing came out and attached tohim. I pulled my self downward knocking him down onto the ground.

"Is that Ash" I looked up to see Batgirl, Beastboy, Cyborg, Star Sapphire, and Robin. I growled and focued my sights on who I was fighting I smirked under my mask as I took out my phone and called the cops on them in about 15 minutes the Cops showed and started shot at the gang members I looked at the one of the dead bodies as I pulled a brick of Cocane from one of the Bratvas' I pointed at King shark, Killer Croc, and Kraven the Hunter to put them into Belle reve dentention and to give Kraven Hunter to S.H.E.I.L.D I handed the brick to one of the officers.

"I have no idea what they would want that shit for but I can help investagate?" I asked one of the Officers. They nodded and I follwed them into the building there was blood on the walls and bricks and bricks of cocaine everywhere.

"What the fucking hell do you think happend here?" I asked onee of the Officers.

"I have know Idea." One of them said I moved around the papers in the hideout empty soda cans and crumbled papers everywhere.

I grabbed one of the papers and one of them had plans for DedSec. I handed the paper to Officer and walked hiding how furious I was with the plans. I swinged my way out of the area and into an ally way nad changed into my regular clothes.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I walked outside and got into my scaffti GT since I was supposed to go to the airport where the rest of my class and super hero high students along wit zelda link DedSec and Naruto with his team I drove off to the airport which was pretty fast for me which I hit an lamp post on my way there I pulled up to the parking lot where they was going to tow it away as usaul I didn't care really we made our way back to the hotel and into an ally way and made a portal I was the first to go through to make sure it was where we was supposed to go I opened my back pack up as Pikachu came out of my back pack. It was Oak's lab it was a good thing that Delia wasn't here she had got married to someguy and left the Cinnabar islands or the Orange islands I didn't remember it clearly but when they left I could tell that she pregnant even she would send me letters and she wasn't really my mom at all and now I owned the house htat she left but I refurnished it and added more stuff which for me I would just go to and stay there.

I sent out all of my pokemon from the Alola region. I heard a roar I looked up to see my Charizard and Liza's Charizard Charla.

I attached my pokedex to my arm and went towards Proffesor Oak's lab to get them all there pokemon kanto styled Pokemon.

I switched out all of my Pokemon expect Pikachu for Hippowdon Charizard Bulbasuar Squirtle and Gible.

"Ash my boy I need to tell you something" Oak said.

I walked towards him

"Yeah what is it?" I asked him.

"Well you see Gary and the rest of your rivals and companions that you have been traveling with are coming back any minute now they was looking for you since most of them wanted to battle you and Max and Bonnie are now ten years old and Max has a Pokemon starter from professor Birch He gave Max his starter pokemon while Professor Sycamore gave Bonnie hers and also I wanted to tell you that there is going to be a chanpionship in the Athera region where it will be held at Athera city where the physic type gym is also held along with the Rainbow knights. which I know you will take them there and train all of your pokemon and also before you guys leave I want you to go to the pokemon center in pewter and pick up a package for Kurt and give it to him when you go to the Johto region and make sure to give him my best regards and also Ash put yur pokedex we made together over the so it can be upgarded with water proof, blast proctection and spark proof upgardes for it along with Athera region pokemon." He said in his long speech whihc would be able to put someone to sleep but I kept my eyes oped and nodded at everything he said so he would know that I was listening to what he was saying. He handed me a bag full Master balls he then told that all of the Professors wanted to talk to me on every region.

I walked out of the pokemon lab and waited for everyone else to go and get their pokemon which was Bulbasuar Squirtle or Charmander.

Most of the students including my mom either chose Bulbasuar Squirtle or Charmander.

"Ash! how about a pokemon battle?" It was Dawn and May.

"Okay then but it will be 6v6 batttle and we will have to switch up our pokemon over follow me" I said.

I walked to a make shift yard that had spary paint for the field May sat on side while Dawn stood atleast 10 yards away from me.

"Since you challenged me to a Pokemon battle you will choose your pokemon first Dawn." I said

"Okay then, Absol I choose you!" Dawn said throwing Absol's pokeball onto the field.

"Okay then, Gible I choose you!"

"Absol use Swords Dance!" Dawn shouted

Four swords apeared around Absol the swords twirled around and then went up Absol was soon covered in Blue.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse" I comannded Gible to use the move.

"Gible!" it said

A large blue sphere appeared from Gible's large mouth he made it into a big blueish green sphere of dragon energy he the threw it at Dawn's Absol which the blueish green sphere of dragon energy soon turned into some kind of dragon and hit Absol Knockng it out.

"Absol return you did a great job return" Dawn said.

"Buneary use Dizzy punch!" Dawn said.

"Gible dodge it and use Dig" I comanded Gible.

"Gible!" I had got in return from him.

He jumped up in the air and dove head first towards the ground It took awhile but Gible found where Dawn's buneary was hit and Knocked out and Dawn sent out Herdier.

"Gible return." I said holding out Gible's Pokeball retuning him inside of the Red and White sphere.

"Come on out Squirtle!" I threw Squirtle's Pokeball out onto the field.

"Okay Herdier Take down!" Dawn comanded her Herdier.

Herdier jumped up and turned it's body to the right a bit and slammed into Squirtle.

Squitle got up with some dirt on him Dawn's Herdier had also hsd Dirt on it.

"Okay Squirtle use Water Pulse" Squirtle had made a sphere of water in his mouth using only water energy and hitting Dawn's Herdier.

"Herdier use Crunch!"Herdier came running at a fast speed Dawn must have trained her Pokemon very well since her Herdier was running at a fast pace it soon jumped up opening it's mouth with it's teeth glowing It bit Squirtle in three diffrent places.

"Okay Squirtle use Rain Dance" Suirtle had created Rain coulds above our heads Rain started pouring because of the move.

"Herdier use Take down" Dawn had told her Herdier to use the same move from eariler Knocking Squitle unconsious.

"Squirtle take a rest you did a good job" I prasied Squirtle for his hard work and recalled him back into his Pokeball.

"Give it up Ash your gonna lose." Dawn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dawn shutup I already defeated two of your Pokemon"I said not knowing if she had six pokemon.

"Go Charizard" Charizard let out A roar and flamethrowred my face covering me in soot I shook it off and laughed.

'Same as always.' I thought.

Okay Herdier use take down the same move hit Charizard but it didn't do a thing.

"Okay Charizard use Flamethrower!" I comanded Charizard he Opened his mouth and sent out his Flamethower towads dawn's Herdier. I watched as Charizard sat down I aldready knew he wasn't gonna get up.

"Go Bewear!" Dawn sent out Bewear and recaled Herdier prasing it fr its good work.

'Oh shit why does she even have a Pokemon like that I thought she was gonna send out Mamoswine' I thought.

"Okay Charizard use Dragon Tail!" I comanded Charizard as he got up and his tail glowed a purple/blueish color Charizard had alreaady started flapping his wings and went into the air and went flying towards Dawn's Bewear at a fast speed. Charizard had stopped right before he collided with Bewear he did a filp with his tail going upwards facing Bewear he hit Bewearhard enough to show damage on him.

"Char-Charizard" Charizard roared.

"Bewear use Ice Punch" dawn comnded Bewear.

Bewear's arm started to glow a light bluish color and punched Charizard right in the arm.

My eyes brightned. 'I can't use Seismic Toss, Wait yes I can!' I thougt to my self.

"Charizard use Ember on your arm!" I said it took awhile for Charizard to understand what I was telling him to do. He let out his Ember Attack on his arm unfreezing his arm.

"Okay Carizard use Seismic Toss!" I told Charizard.

Charizard went flying at his top speed he got a hold Bewear holding Bewear in his arms going Up in the air into a circle. Charizard went into a few circles mostly likely four or five Charizard stopped right before the sixth spin Slamming Dawn's Bewear to the ground.

Bewear was knocked unconcious.

"Ash you were right I don't even have Six pokemon I left Piplup at the Pokemon lab. So I guess you win this battle." Dawn said while recalling her Pokemon

I scratched the back of my head "I guess so Dawn." I said as we walked away from the battle field with Charizard who was walking right behind us he reached around 7'00 feet tall since the last time I saw him it was when we where with Liza he was about 5 feet and 7 inches.

I walked into the Pokemon center returning Charizard back into his Pokeball already knowing that he wasn't going to fit through the door. It was right when I walked into the door I notcied Professor Oak talking to some familer people I shrugged it off as I walked up the stairs to the healng table that automatically healed any Pokemon that was put into it I put Charizard Squirtle and Gible's Pokeballs into the tray a faint light came on for a few seconds making a sound then stopped I grabbed the Pokeballs already knowing where I was gonna go. I looked over the railing realizing who they where it was Tracer she was wearing her Choronal Acclerator along with her guanlets which held her pulse pistols she had wild hair going to the side along with Her orange goggles making the way she saw every thing go orange. Then there was Mercy, Mei, Genji, McCree, And Winston. it looked like they weren't wearing any armor and they was just wearing normal clothes.

I trailed my fingers on the cold polished wood I got to the railing for the stairs jumped on them and slid down the stair case.

They notcied me for one thing since my feet had tapped the ground they turned their heads to see me standing there.

"Hello Ash" Winston said coldly.

"Hey, forgive nad forget guys it wasn't my faught that you know who was almost killed." I said gesturing to Lena.

"Anyways I have to go and feed my Pokemon." I said as I texted Brock Cilan and Clemont they can in after a few seconds and went to the Pokemon food supply and grabbed large bags of food from them well mainly two Clemont only gt one since he never really did exercise but I could lift up a log and help train a Baston. I grabbed at least three or four bags of Pokemon food each one for each pokemon the ones I had was for Tauros and Charizard I walked outside with them heading towards Tauros' food and water throughs I placed the bags down and grabbed two of the Tauros food bags I pulled the string off them and poured one of the bags down then the other into the food through. I then walked over to the water through with the other two bags I turned on the water and waited till it filled up the whole through I turned the water off tand head over the Charizard's large food bowl and pured his food into it I then took out some pokemon food for electric type Pokemon which brock had made for me.

I then took out two jars of necter for Heracross and put it into his bowl I started giving the food out to smaller Pokemon like Pokemon food for Normal types Ground and Rock types Dragon types Water types Fire types and Grass types.

I walked back towards the building to change out most of my Pokemon and change out the battery for my Pokedex and update it.

"Come on Pikachu! Let's see who can get their first." I said as we both ran towards the door of the lab Pikachu used his agility and Quick Attack to catch up to me and beat me.

"Pika Pi Chu." Pikachu said. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the lab and Walked over the PC I went to my storage system and Found Noivern's Pokeball on the PC I selected it and I looked over to the transporter and grabbed his pokeball and put Squirtle's pokeball into the transporter I did the same with Bulbasuar. I switched Bulbasuar for Hawlucha and Hippowdon for my Krookodile.

I smiled then thought of something. "Come on Pikachu." I said got up and left Not beforetelling Professor Oak where I was going he then told the Overwatch to go with me since I was going to the Athertha Region. I walked over to the house and went to my room quickly changing into some new clothes for the Athertha Region Serena, May, Misty,Bonnie and dawn had made for me The jacket was a Navy blue with a light Blue Ninja star on the back it ahd a hood n it which was a creme color along with light blue and Navy blue most likely to make it look like Greninja. It also came with Navy blue jeans which had Light blue patches which were in the shape of circles it was on the knees of my pants and elbows of my jacket. The shirt wasalso creme colored and part of the shirt was pink just like Greninja's toungue. the gloves and shoes where all blue except for the creme colored parts to look like Greninja's webbed feet and hands which allowed them to swim fast. I had a whole bunch of clothes to look like all kinds of Pokemon.

I changed into my clothes then walked out side of my room I then walked towards the kitchen and made me a sandwich with mustard, ketchup, mayo, pickles, turkey, honey falvored ham all on homemade rye which brock made I then grabbed a bag of Doritos Blaze and a MtnDew. I sat at the table and ate the food quietly.

After I finished my food I walked out side with my MtnDew in hand along with Pikachu on my shoulder. I saw them waiting outside of the lab with Tracer blinking around everywhere surprising my friends since they didn't know about her ability.

"Come on guys we gotta go to the Athertha Region oh yeah I think its best for you guys to split up Winston Angela Lena Jesse and Genji you guys are coming with me." I said.

We started walking through Virdian forest seeing the occasional Weedle, Spearow, Pidgey or Caterpie. It was already getting late and the portal that they went threw had made them younger. which meant Angela was 17 Lena was 16 Winston was 19 Genji was 15 and McCree was 17.

Brock had also came along with us mainly to cook and stuff I always liked Brock he had made his Popcorn Balls Fried noodles along with coconut shrimp. I walked off towards an area in the forest there was rocks and fellen trees along with logs and a stream in the middle. Me and my Pokemon trained hard halfway into it I had took off my shirt after I felt sweat on my body.

"Okay pikachu use Quick on Noivern, Noivern use Tackle" I said as both attacks collided with each other.

"Noivern use Gust, Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I said as Noivern and Pikachu's attacks collided with each other. after at least 30 minutes with training with them which had gotten water on us we had gotten tried and decided to sleep near a nearby rock. Right when I turned around and saw Tracer sitting on the rock me Pikachu and Noivern was heading towards.

"Hey Lena" I said.

"Hey Ash I know you weren't trying to almost kill me." she said with her bright happy britsh accent.

I walked towards her.

"Yeah, yeah I was trying to kill you once I notcied your hand was slipping from my grasp I turned into a dragon to save your life you wouldn't be here if I didn't save your life" I said she hugged me at the same time taking of her goggles and let them sit on her neck and hugged me. I was taken aback a little by that but I hugged her back anyways.

(ANGELA'S POV)

"Winston why don't we just forgive Ash he probably didn't even try to kill her." I said looking over to the giant ape scientist.

"Why should we Angela we saw Ash let go of her." WInston said.

"Well he probably didn't mean to let go of her we could probably ask them for the full story Winston." I said as we both started walking off towards where Ash walked off towards.

(ASH'S POV)

After a few minutes of Lena hugging me I pulled awy from her realizing she had fell a sleep I moved my left armnear knees and my right arm near her neck and shoulders holding her bridal style I walked over towards PIkachu and Noivern and rested her under Noiverns wing I then took her chornal Acclerator and a portable wireless charger from out of my back pack and placed on the ground making sure it was close of enough to her so she wouldn't be ghost were no one will be able to touch her were she won't be to talk and the ground isn't reay stable enough for her. well it depended where she was. I then sent out Charizard telling him to light the pile of wood that I was pointing at with his ember attack.

Later on a Pidgeot, Three Butterfree and Two Nidoran showed up. The Butterfree and Pidgeot looked familer until it hit me it was my Butterfree and his mate the Pink Butterfree along with Pidgeot. Their was also two different colored Nidoran one was blue and the other was purple I kept cose Eye on them as I caught Pidgeot and my Butterfree and and the Purple Nidoran and left the other two out for Lena when she would wake up. I sent my two Butterfree and my Pidgeot out of their Pokeballs to sleep I felt Lena move over to me to get more comfortable I my arm around her shoulder as I leaned up against Charizard. I heard heavy and light foot steps coming our way I looked up making sure it wasn't a Pokemon it wasn't it was Angela and Winston.

"What do you guys want?" I questioned them.

"We wonted to talk to you Ash" Winston said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah what is it."I said looking at the two.

"We wanted to forgive you about you and Lena we though you let go of her causing her to fall." Winston said.

"But what actually happend Ash?" Angela questioned me.

"Well you first I forgive you too for thinking I let go of Lena but I realy didn't her hand slipped from my hand which I let go of the ledge causing me to fall in the cold water below us but before she fell into the water I used my Greninja armour to find her and get her out of there quickly" I finished.

"I see." Winston and Angela said at the same time.

"Well Why dont we go back after Lena wakes up?" I asked them.

"I don't see why not." Winston said while I laid my head up againist charizard Winston had laid down on his back and Angela had fell asleep under the wing of my Noivern. I had stayed a wake for awhile untill sleep had gotten the better of me causing me to fall a sleep.

(5 HOURS LATER)

I woke up first Looking at Lena then her Chornal Acclerator I got up slowly making sure not to wake up anybody I grabbed her Chornal Acclerator and the portable wireless charger for it. I got over to Lena and put on her Chornal Acclerator I pushed a button it as the gear in the middle of it turned into a Light blueish color. Rigt after it turned Tracer had woke up. After she woke up Angela had woke up and Noivern and Charizard had woke up. I looked around for the pink Butterfree and the blue Nidoran I didn't see them anywhere until I looked down and saw two Pokeballs in her hand she must have caught them. We had also voted on which way we could go but in my dream me and Lena would get Moon Stone each one for me and one for her and also the ones that voted to go through the cave to get to Cerulean City it took us while but we all got seperated but me, Lena, Genji, and McCree had found the way out but we had to wait for them to come find us which when they did we left the cave and started going to Cerulean City.

I texted Baby, Bonnie, Freddy, Ennard, Mia, Joel, Ballora, and Foxy to see where they was they said they could've sworn that they saw me and replyed that they probably did and they also saw me with some people taller than me and some people shorter than me.

We had met Misty which I didn't know if Brock had his Croagunk. I had also switch out Krookodile for my Salamance so we could get to the orange islands so I could find Lapras which we did and Lapras decided to come with me so I caught him. We got to where I had left Larvitar with his mother which he had evolved into a Pupitar. We had also decided on going to the Kalos region not before telling everybody else to meet us in Kalos.

(7 HOURS LATER)

We had landed near Lumiose tower I returned Charizard, Noivern, and Salamence in their Pokeballs Tracer had caught a Swellow when we past the Hoenn Region we were suppose to meet the Paw Patrol Ryder Mia, Joel and Freddy and the gang and the rest of everybody was to be there I didn't see them but I did feel a tap on my shoulder I looked at the webbed hand and realized it was greninja we was walking around and everybody else decided to go and find everybody else but I decided to stay behind knowing Greninja will come find me.

" **Hey Ash how are you doing long time where have you been? I saw Star Cloud he told me how he hepled him in Alola Ash?** " Greninja said.

"Yeah greninja that is true I did help Star Cloud And I've been great everybody else is off some where." I said as I hugged hinm from not seeing him in along time. I took out his Pokeball as he touched it with is webbed hand I ran to the nearest Pokemon Center I called Professor Oak to switch out salamence for Greninja Noivern for Pupitar and I sent Hawlucha back to Porfessor Oak I then headed back outside with Greninja to find Professor Sycamore He had gave me Evolutionary stones he said that they were for Eevee so I decided to give to my friends and kept the last one for my self.

Once we all found each other well really it was Lena telling every one that I was in front of Lumiose city.

"Hey Ash!" Misty said.

"How did you guys get here so fast?!" Clemont questioned us even though he knew we were way faster than mainly me and Lena we way much faster than all of them. While I waited for them all to get to where I was I saw Furfou most of them walking with their trainers some with haircuts I also saw Skitty and Delcatty along with Fletchling and Fletchinder.

"Garchomp!" I turned around quickly enough to see Proffesor Sycamore's Garchomp running wild I dodged him right as he came close enough to me but I noticed tat there was a Black metal peice around his neck there was red light on it most likely it was Team Rocket I looked to see Butch and Cassidy and Officer Jenny chasing after them.

"Get tha-Oh hey it's the twerp along with more Twerps and Twerpettes" Butch said.

"Keep running Butch" Cassidy.

"Hey Butch Hey Cassidy so you guys decided to just call us Twerps and Twerpettes now huh do you what ever happened to Jessie, James and Meowth?" I asked them.

"They quit and gave up on that Electric Rat Pokemon that they said is oh so 'strong' that made them blast off to who knows where!" Butch said.

"Butch!" Cassidy warned him.

"Oh yeah right I almost forgot Excadirill use Dig!" Butch's Excadrill used Dig to get them and it's self out of their situation.

"Forget them" I muttered under my breath as I ran towards Lumiose almost falling as I took a sharp turn towards the tall building I acked the door and ran inside and looked for the staircase.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.

"Yeah I know Pikachu I don't know why they did that it's dangerous as at was already from what happened a year ago." I said.

I saw the filght of stairs and ran up it along with pikachu to the highest floor I got outside once I got to the top I looked down and waved.

"He's gonna fall" I heard Tracer said.

"No I won't don't act like I can here you" I said while pointing to my ear then seeing a helicopter diantha was in it along with the Kalos news camraman.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" I said as I watched Pikachu run forward jumping and made where his tail would be in front of him I watched his tail glow a Iron like color and hit is tail on the Large metal liek device on Garchomp. Garchomp had moved back a bit causing rocks to fall and right as Pikachu hit The device and Garchomp had let out a Dragon Rage Hitting Pikachu but instead Of PIkachu falling backwards he jumped forward but the edge broke off causing them both.

my eyes brightned in disbelief I almost hesitated as I ran foward and jumped after the two I grabbed them both until I felt arms grab my waist I looked up to see Mega Blaziken grab us and put us on the ground and jumped away to its Trainer I looked at them and nodded my head once and they left. I had let go of Garchomp and Pikachu climbed to his usual place right on my head.

"Ash we thought you was going to die" Mei said.

"I've done it before bunch of times hey Garchomp body why don't we get you back to the lab?"I said as we was walking towards the Pokemon lab.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp agreed with me I nodded my head as we all made our way back to the lab once we got there it was already late and Professor Sycamore decided to let us stay at the Lab.

 **A/N: Hey what's up guys sorry that may be long oh yeah i am not gonna make Tracer lesibian like in the comics I wanna see it diffrently and with Ash and stuff and I been working on this forever and I think I might just write another after this I will explain more of this later you guys can also check out my other ones and also be sure to like the author and story so you can get updates ont he story when I post and I am also going to put speaking interactions in the next chapter**

 **\- Dark-Kurama siging out!**


	4. Lost in Hacker Space pt 2

(ASH'S POV)

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around for my phone I found it grabbed and checked the time it was 4:35 I still had time to find a portal opened up by random digi portals which I needed to get the digidestined and junior digitestined and possibally Zelda and Link and have them all meet my friends and Link to meet is mother which he left when we was probably 5 or 7. I never did remembered it clearly.

I checked my phone once more to see a portal opened up I opened the window to our hotel room I grabbed my all black back pack and black combat boot with chains on them. I then grabbed my web slingers and put them on my wrist I left my pokedex which had every single pokemon ever found and every single digimon in it to which I had coded it in it to tell me what kind of digimon was before me ( **A/N: The pokedex that Ash has is a pokedex that he straps to his left arm he is stll working on making it water proof heat proof elctric proof and cold proof and it also has a stlus where he draws and writes things down it also works like a phone in a pinch and it dosen't need to be charged either and it has black straps which he is used to wearing the pokedex on his left arm.** ) I grabbed my black and white hoodie and looked out side the window as I grabbed my black and white sports cap the visor was white and the rest was black I then pulled out some black shades I looked for the ladder I grabed it and cilmbed up to the top of the hotel I threw off my clothes and leaving me half naked only in my black boxers I grabbed my my black althletic shirt and threw it on along with my balck pants and belt. I threw my socks on and put on black and white hoodie which looked alot like my altheletic shirt it had a white spider on it I then grabbed my web shooters which I put on my wrist I had two of them I switched them both to my white webbing I gabbed my hat and threw my shades and shoes on. I then check the time on my phone it was 6:45 already. I stepped near the ledge of the hotel roof and jumped off I could've swore that I hear sitara voice and she was saying "Is that Ash?"she had said probably causing every one else sleeping to wake up I aimed my armed towards a street light putting my self in the air higher than the lamp post I did a flip in the air and web my way through the bay area til a portal had caught my eye I web-swinged towards it and went through it it was near hyrule forest I looked at my body seeing my hyalin pants on along with my hyalin hood and tunic both were all black. expect for my pants it was tannish color. I heard talking one was femine sounded alot like Zelda's voice and the other sound like a guy's it was Link's. I jogged up to them most likely scaring them both since when ever I vwalked it was quiet I really never knew why. I asked LInk and Zelda if they wanted to come with me to the bay area but Zelda said she going to have to ask her Father first which I let her and he did say she can go as long me and Link went with her.

"Of course they will come with me Father" Zelda said.

'I hope they dont start arguing like they always do' I thought to my self while I looked at the ground .

"Okay then. Ash, LInk I hope you two will watch after my daughter and hope she wont get into any trouble?" the KIng of Hyrule said.

I nodded my head I was pretty sure Link had did the same I heard heavy foot-steps hit the ground.

"You two can get up now" Zelda said.

(5 hours later in the bay area with Ash, Link, and Zelda)

I took out my phone and texted the digidestined junior digidestined and Nate, Bear, Eddie, and Katie asking them if thet had gotten a letter in the mail if they did I told them go to the bay area they said they had already gotten in to airport with they family on to my private jet that I owned since I had alot of money in the past year.

Once we walked out of the allyway I heard an expolsion coming from Oakland. Smoke stated to rise from the island.

'Shit. I need to get the others!' I thought to myself.

"Come on!" I said running towards the hotel when we got there I told them to stay there seeing some of them had already left 'Great' I thought as I grabbed my Black and white Spider-Man costume and leaving out of the building taking the stairway and ran into ally-way and changnig into the suitI decided to make this with Peter Parker's help since I was the only of his friends that knew he was Spider-Man. I pressed the white spider button htat was on my chest to make the suit fit my body and to show my muscles like Parker's.

I ran out of te allyway and towards Oakland. I swinged my way to the source of the smoke it was a Tezca hideout. King Shark came out first along with Killer Croc. Some Bratva gang members and Auntie Shu and Sonsof Ragnarock. I took out my phone and went straight to hacking and caused a blackout to take out two of the Auntie Shus' the lights came back on and they spotted me with my phone.

"DedSec spotted! Take them out now!" One of the gang members yelled.

'How the heldid they knew I was with DedSec' I thought to myself. 'And it's also time to make some quips.' I thought to myself as they started running with me along with Kraven the Hunter.

"What you guys think you guys are gonna catch me? Well let's see about that" I said while chainging the PSI on my web slingers and hit Kraven with one which he dodged.

"Oh, gotten stronger I see." I said toKraven he growled in return.

I dodged his attacks and punched him square in the face knocking him back. I then went to King Shark and started punching him I jumped back and aimed both of my wrists at him as white webbing came out and attached tohim. I pulled my self downward knocking him down onto the ground.

"Is that Ash" I looked up to see Batgirl, Beastboy, Cyborg, Star Sapphire, and Robin. I growled and focued my sights on who I was fighting I smirked under my mask as I took out my phone and called the cops on them in about 15 minutes the Cops showed and started shot at the gang members I looked at the one of the dead bodies as I pulled a brick of Cocane from one of the Bratvas' I pointed at King shark, Killer Croc, and Kraven the Hunter to put them into Belle reve dentention and to give Kraven Hunter to S.H.E.I.L.D I handed the brick to one of the officers.

"I have no idea what they would want that shit for but I can help investagate?" I asked one of the Officers. They nodded and I follwed them into the building there was blood on the walls and bricks and bricks of cocaine everywhere.

"What the fucking hell do you think happend here?" I asked onee of the Officers.

"I have know Idea." One of them said I moved around the papers in the hideout empty soda cans and crumbled papers everywhere.

I grabbed one of the papers and one of them had plans for DedSec. I handed the paper to Officer and walked hiding how furious I was with the plans. I swinged my way out of the area and into an ally way nad changed into my regular clothes.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I walked outside and got into my scaffti GT since I was supposed to go to the airport where the rest of my class and super hero high students along wit zelda link DedSec and Naruto with his team I drove off to the airport which was pretty fast for me which I hit an lamp post on my way there I pulled up to the parking lot where they was going to tow it away as usaul I didn't care really we made our way back to the hotel and into an ally way and made a portal I was the first to go through to make sure it was where we was supposed to go I opened my back pack up as Pikachu came out of my back pack. It was Oak's lab it was a good thing that Delia wasn't here she had got married to someguy and left the Cinnabar islands or the Orange islands I didn't remember it clearly but when they left I could tell that she pregnant even she would send me letters and she wasn't really my mom at all and now I owned the house htat she left but I refurnished it and added more stuff which for me I would just go to and stay there.

I sent out all of my pokemon from the Alola region. I heard a roar I looked up to see my Charizard and Liza's Charizard Charla.

I attached my pokedex to my arm and went towards Proffesor Oak's lab to get them all there pokemon kanto styled Pokemon.

I switched out all of my Pokemon expect Pikachu for Hippowdon Charizard Bulbasuar Squirtle and Gible.

"Ash my boy I need to tell you something" Oak said.

I walked towards him

"Yeah what is it?" I asked him.

"Well you see Gary and the rest of your rivals and companions that you have been traveling with are coming back any minute now they was looking for you since most of them wanted to battle you and Max and Bonnie are now ten years old and Max has a Pokemon starter from professor Birch He gave Max his starter pokemon while Professor Sycamore gave Bonnie hers and also I wanted to tell you that there is going to be a chanpionship in the Athera region where it will be held at Athera city where the physic type gym is also held along with the Rainbow knights. which I know you will take them there and train all of your pokemon and also before you guys leave I want you to go to the pokemon center in pewter and pick up a package for Kurt and give it to him when you go to the Johto region and make sure to give him my best regards and also Ash put yur pokedex we made together over the so it can be upgarded with water proof, blast proctection and spark proof upgardes for it along with Athera region pokemon." He said in his long speech whihc would be able to put someone to sleep but I kept my eyes oped and nodded at everything he said so he would know that I was listening to what he was saying. He handed me a bag full Master balls he then told that all of the Professors wanted to talk to me on every region.

I walked out of the pokemon lab and waited for everyone else to go and get their pokemon which was Bulbasuar Squirtle or Charmander.

Most of the students including my mom either chose Bulbasuar Squirtle or Charmander.

"Ash! how about a pokemon battle?" It was Dawn and May.

"Okay then but it will be 6v6 batttle and we will have to switch up our pokemon over follow me" I said.

I walked to a make shift yard that had spary paint for the field May sat on side while Dawn stood atleast 10 yards away from me.

"Since you challenged me to a Pokemon battle you will choose your pokemon first Dawn." I said

"Okay then, Absol I choose you!" Dawn said throwing Absol's pokeball onto the field.

"Okay then, Gible I choose you!"

"Absol use Swords Dance!" Dawn shouted

Four swords apeared around Absol the swords twirled around and then went up Absol was soon covered in Blue.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse" I comannded Gible to use the move.

"Gible!" it said

A large blue sphere appeared from Gible's large mouth he made it into a big blueish green sphere of dragon energy he the threw it at Dawn's Absol which the blueish green sphere of dragon energy soon turned into some kind of dragon and hit Absol Knockng it out.

"Absol return you did a great job return" Dawn said.

"Buneary use Dizzy punch!" Dawn said.

"Gible dodge it and use Dig" I comanded Gible.

"Gible!" I had got in return from him.

He jumped up in the air and dove head first towards the ground It took awhile but Gible found where Dawn's buneary was hit and Knocked out and Dawn sent out Herdier.

"Gible return." I said holding out Gible's Pokeball retuning him inside of the Red and White sphere.

"Come on out Squirtle!" I threw Squirtle's Pokeball out onto the field.

"Okay Herdier Take down!" Dawn comanded her Herdier.

Herdier jumped up and turned it's body to the right a bit and slammed into Squirtle.

Squitle got up with some dirt on him Dawn's Herdier had also hsd Dirt on it.

"Okay Squirtle use Water Pulse" Squirtle had made a sphere of water in his mouth using only water energy and hitting Dawn's Herdier.

"Herdier use Crunch!"Herdier came running at a fast speed Dawn must have trained her Pokemon very well since her Herdier was running at a fast pace it soon jumped up opening it's mouth with it's teeth glowing It bit Squirtle in three diffrent places.

"Okay Squirtle use Rain Dance" Suirtle had created Rain coulds above our heads Rain started pouring because of the move.

"Herdier use Take down" Dawn had told her Herdier to use the same move from eariler Knocking Squitle unconsious.

"Squirtle take a rest you did a good job" I prasied Squirtle for his hard work and recalled him back into his Pokeball.

"Give it up Ash your gonna lose." Dawn said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Dawn shutup I already defeated two of your Pokemon"I said not knowing if she had six pokemon.

"Go Charizard" Charizard let out A roar and flamethrowred my face covering me in soot I shook it off and laughed.

'Same as always.' I thought.

Okay Herdier use take down the same move hit Charizard but it didn't do a thing.

"Okay Charizard use Flamethrower!" I comanded Charizard he Opened his mouth and sent out his Flamethower towads dawn's Herdier. I watched as Charizard sat down I aldready knew he wasn't gonna get up.

"Go Bewear!" Dawn sent out Bewear and recaled Herdier prasing it fr its good work.

'Oh shit why does she even have a Pokemon like that I thought she was gonna send out Mamoswine' I thought.

"Okay Charizard use Dragon Tail!" I comanded Charizard as he got up and his tail glowed a purple/blueish color Charizard had alreaady started flapping his wings and went into the air and went flying towards Dawn's Bewear at a fast speed. Charizard had stopped right before he collided with Bewear he did a filp with his tail going upwards facing Bewear he hit Bewearhard enough to show damage on him.

"Char-Charizard" Charizard roared.

"Bewear use Ice Punch" dawn comnded Bewear.

Bewear's arm started to glow a light bluish color and punched Charizard right in the arm.

My eyes brightned. 'I can't use Seismic Toss, Wait yes I can!' I thougt to my self.

"Charizard use Ember on your arm!" I said it took awhile for Charizard to understand what I was telling him to do. He let out his Ember Attack on his arm unfreezing his arm.

"Okay Carizard use Seismic Toss!" I told Charizard.

Charizard went flying at his top speed he got a hold Bewear holding Bewear in his arms going Up in the air into a circle. Charizard went into a few circles mostly likely four or five Charizard stopped right before the sixth spin Slamming Dawn's Bewear to the ground.

Bewear was knocked unconcious.

"Ash you were right I don't even have Six pokemon I left Piplup at the Pokemon lab. So I guess you win this battle." Dawn said while recalling her Pokemon

I scratched the back of my head "I guess so Dawn." I said as we walked away from the battle field with Charizard who was walking right behind us he reached around 7'00 feet tall since the last time I saw him it was when we where with Liza he was about 5 feet and 7 inches.

I walked into the Pokemon center returning Charizard back into his Pokeball already knowing that he wasn't going to fit through the door. It was right when I walked into the door I notcied Professor Oak talking to some familer people I shrugged it off as I walked up the stairs to the healng table that automatically healed any Pokemon that was put into it I put Charizard Squirtle and Gible's Pokeballs into the tray a faint light came on for a few seconds making a sound then stopped I grabbed the Pokeballs already knowing where I was gonna go. I looked over the railing realizing who they where it was Tracer she was wearing her Choronal Acclerator along with her guanlets which held her pulse pistols she had wild hair going to the side along with Her orange goggles making the way she saw every thing go orange. Then there was Mercy, Mei, Genji, McCree, And Winston. it looked like they weren't wearing any armor and they was just wearing normal clothes.

I trailed my fingers on the cold polished wood I got to the railing for the stairs jumped on them and slid down the stair case.

They notcied me for one thing since my feet had tapped the ground they turned their heads to see me standing there.

"Hello Ash" Winston said coldly.

"Hey, forgive nad forget guys it wasn't my faught that you know who was almost killed." I said gesturing to Lena.

"Anyways I have to go and feed my Pokemon." I said as I texted Brock Cilan and Clemont they can in after a few seconds and went to the Pokemon food supply and grabbed large bags of food from them well mainly two Clemont only gt one since he never really did exercise but I could lift up a log and help train a Baston. I grabbed at least three or four bags of Pokemon food each one for each pokemon the ones I had was for Tauros and Charizard I walked outside with them heading towards Tauros' food and water throughs I placed the bags down and grabbed two of the Tauros food bags I pulled the string off them and poured one of the bags down then the other into the food through. I then walked over to the water through with the other two bags I turned on the water and waited till it filled up the whole through I turned the water off tand head over the Charizard's large food bowl and pured his food into it I then took out some pokemon food for electric type Pokemon which brock had made for me.

I then took out two jars of necter for Heracross and put it into his bowl I started giving the food out to smaller Pokemon like Pokemon food for Normal types Ground and Rock types Dragon types Water types Fire types and Grass types.

I walked back towards the building to change out most of my Pokemon and change out the battery for my Pokedex and update it.

"Come on Pikachu! Let's see who can get their first." I said as we both ran towards the door of the lab Pikachu used his agility and Quick Attack to catch up to me and beat me.

"Pika Pi Chu." Pikachu said. I rolled my eyes as I opened the door to the lab and Walked over the PC I went to my storage system and Found Noivern's Pokeball on the PC I selected it and I looked over to the transporter and grabbed his pokeball and put Squirtle's pokeball into the transporter I did the same with Bulbasuar. I switched Bulbasuar for Hawlucha and Hippowdon for my Krookodile.

I smiled then thought of something. "Come on Pikachu." I said got up and left Not beforetelling Professor Oak where I was going he then told the Overwatch to go with me since I was going to the Athertha Region. I walked over to the house and went to my room quickly changing into some new clothes for the Athertha Region Serena, May, Misty,Bonnie and dawn had made for me The jacket was a Navy blue with a light Blue Ninja star on the back it ahd a hood n it which was a creme color along with light blue and Navy blue most likely to make it look like Greninja. It also came with Navy blue jeans which had Light blue patches which were in the shape of circles it was on the knees of my pants and elbows of my jacket. The shirt wasalso creme colored and part of the shirt was pink just like Greninja's toungue. the gloves and shoes where all blue except for the creme colored parts to look like Greninja's webbed feet and hands which allowed them to swim fast. I had a whole bunch of clothes to look like all kinds of Pokemon.

I changed into my clothes then walked out side of my room I then walked towards the kitchen and made me a sandwich with mustard, ketchup, mayo, pickles, turkey, honey falvored ham all on homemade rye which brock made I then grabbed a bag of Doritos Blaze and a MtnDew. I sat at the table and ate the food quietly.

After I finished my food I walked out side with my MtnDew in hand along with Pikachu on my shoulder. I saw them waiting outside of the lab with Tracer blinking around everywhere surprising my friends since they didn't know about her ability.

"Come on guys we gotta go to the Athertha Region oh yeah I think its best for you guys to split up Winston Angela Lena Jesse and Genji you guys are coming with me." I said.

We started walking through Virdian forest seeing the occasional Weedle, Spearow, Pidgey or Caterpie. It was already getting late and the portal that they went threw had made them younger. which meant Angela was 17 Lena was 16 Winston was 19 Genji was 15 and McCree was 17.

Brock had also came along with us mainly to cook and stuff I always liked Brock he had made his Popcorn Balls Fried noodles along with coconut shrimp. I walked off towards an area in the forest there was rocks and fellen trees along with logs and a stream in the middle. Me and my Pokemon trained hard halfway into it I had took off my shirt after I felt sweat on my body.

"Okay pikachu use Quick on Noivern, Noivern use Tackle" I said as both attacks collided with each other.

"Noivern use Gust, Pikachu use Thunderbolt" I said as Noivern and Pikachu's attacks collided with each other. after at least 30 minutes with training with them which had gotten water on us we had gotten tried and decided to sleep near a nearby rock. Right when I turned around and saw Tracer sitting on the rock me Pikachu and Noivern was heading towards.

"Hey Lena" I said.

"Hey Ash I know you weren't trying to almost kill me." she said with her bright happy britsh accent.

I walked towards her.

"Yeah, yeah I was trying to kill you once I notcied your hand was slipping from my grasp I turned into a dragon to save your life you wouldn't be here if I didn't save your life" I said she hugged me at the same time taking of her goggles and let them sit on her neck and hugged me. I was taken aback a little by that but I hugged her back anyways.

(ANGELA'S POV)

"Winston why don't we just forgive Ash he probably didn't even try to kill her." I said looking over to the giant ape scientist.

"Why should we Angela we saw Ash let go of her." WInston said.

"Well he probably didn't mean to let go of her we could probably ask them for the full story Winston." I said as we both started walking off towards where Ash walked off towards.

(ASH'S POV)

After a few minutes of Lena hugging me I pulled awy from her realizing she had fell a sleep I moved my left armnear knees and my right arm near her neck and shoulders holding her bridal style I walked over towards PIkachu and Noivern and rested her under Noiverns wing I then took her chornal Acclerator and a portable wireless charger from out of my back pack and placed on the ground making sure it was close of enough to her so she wouldn't be ghost were no one will be able to touch her were she won't be to talk and the ground isn't reay stable enough for her. well it depended where she was. I then sent out Charizard telling him to light the pile of wood that I was pointing at with his ember attack.

Later on a Pidgeot, Three Butterfree and Two Nidoran showed up. The Butterfree and Pidgeot looked familer until it hit me it was my Butterfree and his mate the Pink Butterfree along with Pidgeot. Their was also two different colored Nidoran one was blue and the other was purple I kept cose Eye on them as I caught Pidgeot and my Butterfree and and the Purple Nidoran and left the other two out for Lena when she would wake up. I sent my two Butterfree and my Pidgeot out of their Pokeballs to sleep I felt Lena move over to me to get more comfortable I my arm around her shoulder as I leaned up against Charizard. I heard heavy and light foot steps coming our way I looked up making sure it wasn't a Pokemon it wasn't it was Angela and Winston.

"What do you guys want?" I questioned them.

"We wonted to talk to you Ash" Winston said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah what is it."I said looking at the two.

"We wanted to forgive you about you and Lena we though you let go of her causing her to fall." Winston said.

"But what actually happend Ash?" Angela questioned me.

"Well you first I forgive you too for thinking I let go of Lena but I realy didn't her hand slipped from my hand which I let go of the ledge causing me to fall in the cold water below us but before she fell into the water I used my Greninja armour to find her and get her out of there quickly" I finished.

"I see." Winston and Angela said at the same time.

"Well Why dont we go back after Lena wakes up?" I asked them.

"I don't see why not." Winston said while I laid my head up againist charizard Winston had laid down on his back and Angela had fell asleep under the wing of my Noivern. I had stayed a wake for awhile untill sleep had gotten the better of me causing me to fall a sleep.

(5 HOURS LATER)

I woke up first Looking at Lena then her Chornal Acclerator I got up slowly making sure not to wake up anybody I grabbed her Chornal Acclerator and the portable wireless charger for it. I got over to Lena and put on her Chornal Acclerator I pushed a button it as the gear in the middle of it turned into a Light blueish color. Rigt after it turned Tracer had woke up. After she woke up Angela had woke up and Noivern and Charizard had woke up. I looked around for the pink Butterfree and the blue Nidoran I didn't see them anywhere until I looked down and saw two Pokeballs in her hand she must have caught them. We had also voted on which way we could go but in my dream me and Lena would get Moon Stone each one for me and one for her and also the ones that voted to go through the cave to get to Cerulean City it took us while but we all got seperated but me, Lena, Genji, and McCree had found the way out but we had to wait for them to come find us which when they did we left the cave and started going to Cerulean City.

I texted Baby, Bonnie, Freddy, Ennard, Mia, Joel, Ballora, and Foxy to see where they was they said they could've sworn that they saw me and replyed that they probably did and they also saw me with some people taller than me and some people shorter than me.

We had met Misty which I didn't know if Brock had his Croagunk. I had also switch out Krookodile for my Salamance so we could get to the orange islands so I could find Lapras which we did and Lapras decided to come with me so I caught him. We got to where I had left Larvitar with his mother which he had evolved into a Pupitar. We had also decided on going to the Kalos region not before telling everybody else to meet us in Kalos.

(7 HOURS LATER)

We had landed near Lumiose tower I returned Charizard, Noivern, and Salamence in their Pokeballs Tracer had caught a Swellow when we past the Hoenn Region we were suppose to meet the Paw Patrol Ryder Mia, Joel and Freddy and the gang and the rest of everybody was to be there I didn't see them but I did feel a tap on my shoulder I looked at the webbed hand and realized it was greninja we was walking around and everybody else decided to go and find everybody else but I decided to stay behind knowing Greninja will come find me.

" **Hey Ash how are you doing long time where have you been? I saw Star Cloud he told me how he hepled him in Alola Ash?** " Greninja said.

"Yeah greninja that is true I did help Star Cloud And I've been great everybody else is off some where." I said as I hugged hinm from not seeing him in along time. I took out his Pokeball as he touched it with is webbed hand I ran to the nearest Pokemon Center I called Professor Oak to switch out salamence for Greninja Noivern for Pupitar and I sent Hawlucha back to Porfessor Oak I then headed back outside with Greninja to find Professor Sycamore He had gave me Evolutionary stones he said that they were for Eevee so I decided to give to my friends and kept the last one for my self.

Once we all found each other well really it was Lena telling every one that I was in front of Lumiose city.

"Hey Ash!" Misty said.

"How did you guys get here so fast?!" Clemont questioned us even though he knew we were way faster than mainly me and Lena we way much faster than all of them. While I waited for them all to get to where I was I saw Furfou most of them walking with their trainers some with haircuts I also saw Skitty and Delcatty along with Fletchling and Fletchinder.

"Garchomp!" I turned around quickly enough to see Proffesor Sycamore's Garchomp running wild I dodged him right as he came close enough to me but I noticed tat there was a Black metal peice around his neck there was red light on it most likely it was Team Rocket I looked to see Butch and Cassidy and Officer Jenny chasing after them.

"Get tha-Oh hey it's the twerp along with more Twerps and Twerpettes" Butch said.

"Keep running Butch" Cassidy.

"Hey Butch Hey Cassidy so you guys decided to just call us Twerps and Twerpettes now huh do you what ever happened to Jessie, James and Meowth?" I asked them.

"They quit and gave up on that Electric Rat Pokemon that they said is oh so 'strong' that made them blast off to who knows where!" Butch said.

"Butch!" Cassidy warned him.

"Oh yeah right I almost forgot Excadirill use Dig!" Butch's Excadrill used Dig to get them and it's self out of their situation.

"Forget them" I muttered under my breath as I ran towards Lumiose almost falling as I took a sharp turn towards the tall building I acked the door and ran inside and looked for the staircase.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu questioned.

"Yeah I know Pikachu I don't know why they did that it's dangerous as at was already from what happened a year ago." I said.

I saw the filght of stairs and ran up it along with pikachu to the highest floor I got outside once I got to the top I looked down and waved.

"He's gonna fall" I heard Tracer said.

"No I won't don't act like I can here you" I said while pointing to my ear then seeing a helicopter diantha was in it along with the Kalos news camraman.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail" I said as I watched Pikachu run forward jumping and made where his tail would be in front of him I watched his tail glow a Iron like color and hit is tail on the Large metal liek device on Garchomp. Garchomp had moved back a bit causing rocks to fall and right as Pikachu hit The device and Garchomp had let out a Dragon Rage Hitting Pikachu but instead Of PIkachu falling backwards he jumped forward but the edge broke off causing them both.

my eyes brightned in disbelief I almost hesitated as I ran foward and jumped after the two I grabbed them both until I felt arms grab my waist I looked up to see Mega Blaziken grab us and put us on the ground and jumped away to its Trainer I looked at them and nodded my head once and they left. I had let go of Garchomp and Pikachu climbed to his usual place right on my head.

"Ash we thought you was going to die" Mei said.

"I've done it before bunch of times hey Garchomp body why don't we get you back to the lab?"I said as we was walking towards the Pokemon lab.

"Garchomp!" Garchomp agreed with me I nodded my head as we all made our way back to the lab once we got there it was already late and Professor Sycamore decided to let us stay at the Lab.

 **A/N: Hey what's up guys sorry that may be long oh yeah i am not gonna make Tracer lesibian like in the comics I wanna see it diffrently and with Ash and stuff and I been working on this forever and I think I might just write another after this I will explain more of this later you guys can also check out my other ones and also be sure to like the author and story so you can get updates ont he story when I post and I am also going to put speaking interactions in the next chapter**

 **\- Dark-Kurama siging out!**


	5. New Beginnings Pt 1

**A/N: Hey guys ima tell you guys the OC's that I am going to have in this fanfic here is the list:**

 **Rose Thomas**

 **Ty Vohs**

 **Karry Frank**

 **Joshua Belton**

 **Ofeila Ortega**

 **Hector**

 **Daniel (From fnaf but I gave hem thses names since I didn't know if fredbear and springbonnie had names.)**

 **Rachel 'R'(Same thing for Daniel. Daniel is Fredbear and Rachel is Springbonnie.)**

 **Jazzylyn 'Jazzy'**

 **Jazzmyn Lucas**

 **Micah Cotton**

 **Johnterrian**

 **Keyontae**

 **Ms. Mcgee**

 **Ms Broadnax**

 **Mia Chavez**

 **Joel Cruz**

 **Toxin (Not the one from the comics its a different version I made at school for comic book club which is going to be a fanfic.)**

 **Christopher**

 **Raydell**

 **Ms. Dickson**

 **Samuel 'Sammy' Munoz**

 **Marvin Caldwell**

 **Mariah Caldwell**

 **Logan**

 **Amiyah Greene**

 **Kiayah**

 **Paige**

 **Ms. Mitchell**

 **Ms. Clarke**

 **Ms. Landin**

 **Ms. Carmona**

 **Mr. Corriguex**

 **Santiago Brown**

 **Ms. Rodgers**

 **Nicole**

 **Dulce**

 **Amiyah**

 **Braedon Knighton-Limbrick**

 **Destiny Lee**

 **Isabell**

 **Ashlee Barnes**

 **Emerald Barnes**

 **Autmn**

 **Angel**

 **Sarah**

 **Brenten 'Pye'**

 **Javon 'Bacon' hartsfield**

 **Cameron 'Cam' Lynch**

 **Kristian Lewis**

 **Aleria Lane**

 **Leo Lane**

 **Maurice**

 **Kimberly 'Kim' Cooper**

 **Kimberly**

 **Jadah**

 **Jacqueline 'Jacky'**

 **Samantha 'Sam'**

 **Lizbeth 'Liz' Campos**

 **Ash's Shadow Funtime Foxy Animatronic transformation.**

 **Ash's Shadow Foxy Animatronic transformation.**

 **Anyways guys I might add more at the end of the story. And also before I let you guys read this there is a lemon in this fanfic and my firt time writing one anyways so yeah**

(ASH'S POV)

I woke up to that Lena was already up before me I heard music playing and look up her listening to music on my earbuds she wasn't paying attention so I decided to scare her I walked quietly behind her I then pushed her she let out a gasp of fear and shock I grabbed her before she could fall off the table. I picked her up and she looked at me with a mad expression her hair was in the middle of her eyes I watched her blow her her hair from out of my face She leaned in and kissed me. I pick her up she swung her legs around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey Ash I wanna dye my hair." Lena said.

"Yeah what color?" I asked her.

"I dunno Maybe Pink, White or I can dye it Navy blue" Lena said.

"Mmm I like Navy blue best." I said to her while I carried her to our bedroom.

"Anyways did you take a shower?" I asked her.

"Nope I was waiting on you luv to wake up and the others said that they was going out to see every this part of the region has to see." Lena said.

"It's going to take a while for them to come back cuase there is a forest heading to the rainforest of this region they shouldn't go out to fair if they do they will contact us and the knights are going to be with them and Max Steele is going to watch them." I said.

I layed her on the bed and walked over to my dresser and grabbed a stylish grey hoodie and some black jeans along with a belt she came over and opened up her drawers grabbed a white tank top a blue jacket with some paint on it that looked faded along with some Navy blue tights with also had paint on it which loked as if the color shined in the light with she hopped on my back with her clothes in her hand I rolled my eyes and walked towards to the bathroom. We stripped our selves of our clothes I grabbed the Navy blue hair dye and blue and purple hair dye which was on the counter before she could drag me into the shower which was already. She faced the water and leaned her back up against my chest resting her head under my chin .

"Didn't you say you wanted your hair dyed?" I asked her she nodded her head I grabbed the Navy blue hair dye I applied it to her hair I spiked her hair I did the same to mine adding the blue and purple hair dye to my hair spiking we stayed away from the for at least 30 minutes or more we then finished the rest and then got out of the shower I grabbed a towel and threw it at her I then grabbed a towel and started drying my self off.

I grabbed my boxers and black jeans and put them on I ran out of the batroom and grabbed a shirt. I put the shirt on and then walked back into the batroom to get my hoodie I put it on and saw that Lena had already finished getting dressed right after I put the hoodie on she hopped on my back.

"Let's play some video games luv" Lena said.

I looked over to Pikachu.

"Let me feed Pikachu first then we play 'Kay?" I asked her.

"Mmm 'Kay luv" she said Pikachu hopped onto Lena's back then climbed on top of her head I walked into kitchen and grabbed a bowl I then grabbed some pokemon food for eletric types on I powered on the bowl Pikachu then hopped off of Lena the went to the food bowl and started eating.

 **"Thanks Ash "** Pikachu said through aura.

"No Problem bud." I said.

Me and Tracer walked towards the game room which had contollers every where and games every.

"Ya know luv if saw this she would freak out." Tracer said to me.

"I know at least I have a whole bunch of custom made controllers." I said as I grabbed two controllers one with a single blue zigzag streak on the controller which was blue the rest of the controller was white and orange in the middle it had tracers logo on it was just her hair and goggles.

"So what do you wanna play?" I asked her she grabbed the case for Minecraft she opened it and put it into the console I made a new world that was a defualt surivival world along with a bonus chest I turned the volume up a little. The first she did when we got onto the game she punch me I put on different cheats so that if we die in the game we won't lose all our stuff. I moved the joystick to walk over towards the bonus chest and ipened and quickly grabbed all the wood, sticks, food, and a single stone axe. I closed it seeing that Tracer had already Taken the torchs she started getting the chest and we made our way towards a cave

(2 HOURS LATER)

We had switch the game GTA V Tracer went over towards another tv while I just played on the main tv She had made her self a new character we walked around I would just punch her in the game or shoot her we even made our way to Vinewood city sign **(A/N: Hollywood sign from vinewood city on GTA V.)** We took 10 steps away from each other we turned quickly I had took out my Pink vintage pistol and shot her in the arm she ended up shoot me in the head in just one go killing me we stopped playing the game and went back to my bed room I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of hot chips for me and Tracer. once I got there I opened the bag and handed to it to Tracer we shared the snack until we finish it I tossed it over to waste bucket Making a single shot in goal I prasied my self for getting it in bucket in one goal.

 **Some time later that day.**

Tracer looked up at me and put her arms around neck I then put my arms around her waist. I watched as Tracer took off her goggles and layed them on the bedside table. She the leaned closer towards me. I felt her hot breath on my ear she whispered the word : "Psych" in my ear.

I pulled her in for another kiss. I slowly slipped my tongue out licking her lips begging for entrance which she allowed. while we busy french kissing each other. I glided my hand along her slim body, I felt every inch of her curves. I felt her hands rub up against my chest and shoulders.

I ran my hands down a bit lower placing them on her well toned thighs all the while we didn't stop our kiss. I could also feel one of her hands go down and reac the hem of my pants slipping her thumb inside but not pulling them down. I glided my hands up from her thighs and grabbing her firm ass. We broke away from her as she took off my hoodie and shirt . I looked at her chronal accelerator and then back at her.

"Be right back" She said as she got up and stood in front of me before blinking out of my sight, I stood there confused wondering where she had went until. "Psst!" I heard from behind me before looking to the source of the sound and being met by a wonderful sight.

Tracer was sitting on the bed while leaning on her arm to support her and save for the device that kept her in the present she was completely naked, her smooth legs seemed to go forever, her thing waist, her perky breasts seemed to stand out more with the contraption on her chest, she wasn't just cute, she had a body that would make super models green with envy.

I blushed as the brit beauty crawled towards me pulling me into another kiss before laying me down on my back, pulling away from my lips again she she goes down and grabs the hem of my pants pulling them down letting my erection stand out at full mast nearly smasking her in the face. "Blimey..." She said eyeing my member before grabbing it in her soft ands and slowly stroking it.

Leaning in she gave my shaft a long lick coming to a stop at the tip before taking it in, I threw my head back groaning from the pleasure I was getting, not wanting to be the only one being pleased, thanks to her light weight you managed to pick her up and get her into a 69 position, she went back to giving my cock the attention it deserved and I returned the favor by licking her folds.

Using my fingers to spread her petals apart and be able to taste the sweet necter oozing out of her, she moaned sending vibration through my cock making it more enjoyable, now licking her clit while I explored inside her with your fingers she let go of my member letting out a loud moan, she didn't stop however, she couldn't suck you anymore since her breathing was getting faster but she kept stroking you in a quick motion.

I kept licking her while thrusting your fingers in and out until I felt her stroking stop as she moaned as loud as she could before squirting her juices all over my face.

Plopping her body on top of mine, her breathing ragged and rushed before coming to a steady pace, she got herself up and positioned herself right above my meber lining it up with her entrance, she slowly took in the tip, she stopped before moving up and taking you inside her again, starting to get a bit impatient I placed my hands on her waist and pushed yourself deeper inside her before feeling something blocking my way making me immediately stop and pull out slowly.

But Tracer herself go down slowly before looking over her shoulder focusing her gaze at me. "It's okay luv. go ahead..." having her permission still made it look a bit wrong, but I couldn't leave her waiting, pushing myself inside her again, You gently felt yourself hitting her hymen again but this time I pushed myself deeper inside piercing throught it "Aaahhh" Tracer yelled as I broke her hymen at first it was pain until it was replaced with pleasure.

Tracer started to move once she relived of her pain, I helped her get in the rythm while still holding her sides, I could feel myself going deep inside her, moving my hips along with her so that so that she wouldn't be the only on doing all the work, our minds lost in pure pleasure, nothing but wonderful bliss.

Tracer's moans mixed with my groans of pleasure as they were the only sounds that could be heard, my movements became quicker as I could feel my self getting closer to my limit. "Tracer... I'm gonna..." I tryed to speak but the adventurer kept moving with stopping and when I wanted to pull out she let her self go taking me as deep as she could making me pump my seed inside her while feeling her juices flow down my shaft as she had also hit her climax.

My breathing was ragged and rushed from all the action, I laid there trying to recover some energy before speaking. "Tracer... Huff... I..." Before I could say more, she looked over her shoulder and smild at me. "Don't worry luv..." She said before her body started glowing a bright blue light and she started mving again, I figured out what she was doing, she was using her recall power to rewind her wn time, once she was done the light in her body faded as she looked back at you. "When exactly did you knock me up?"

"Does it really work?" I asked as she giggled and nodded maikng me sigh in relif, she lifted herself up letting my cock slide out. Tracer looked doqn before speaking. "Seems like you could go another round". My cock was still hard due to her rewind making it stand back at full mast again.

She grabbed my shaft and positioned myself at her entrance, but this time it felt different, it was tighter, looking down I saw that this time she was placing me at the entance to her ass. I could geel her trying to push my tip inside, she struggled a bit taking a deep breath to help her relax and loosen up which did little but I could feel myself being able to slip slowly inside her.

I thre my head back and groaned in pleasure feeling her squeezing my cock, slowly she took me in inch by inch until I was fully sheated inside her, I had to fight back the urge to just slam myself in and end up hurting her so you let her do her thing. She started moving, moaning more often due to the feeling of pain from me streching her asshole, moving one of her hands down she insertred her fingers inside her slit and everytime she bounced down she thrusted them in.

The feeling was amazing as she kept increasing her pace when she got used to my size, I helped her pushing my hips up but you still felt like she was the one doing all the work and I didn't like that, so grabbeing her waist and sitting up making the adventurer fall on her face on the bed I started to pull out to the tip befre thrusting back into her making her yell out her moans.

The sound of our hips slapping together echoed throughout the bedroom as I slammed myself inside her repeatedly. "How about this..." The former agent said as her body started started glowing again, increasing her speed as I were now fucking at hypersonic speed, feeling her ass smacking against my pelvis serveral times per second in a rapid fire while my dick was squeezed by her walls making me reach my limit faster than last time letting me unload myself inside her again while she squirted her juices all over your bed sheets.

Sliping out and falling on my back letting my head land on my pillow, I couldn't move my body aside from my mouth so I could say. "Can't... Huff... Go on... Huff... Anymore..."I breathed out exhuasted.

"Me... Hah... Neither." Tracer said just as tired.

I couldn't move a single muscle but managed to see the brit beauty use the last remainders of her strength to crawl to my side and lay her head on my chest. She her eyes and placing her arm across my chest while I wrapped mine around her letting my eyes close and allowng sleep to take over.

I looked down see that Tracer had fell asleep I grabbed a blanket that was lying on the floor I grabbed it and covered us both in it. I grabbed my phone from off the bedside table and turned it on I went to ScoutX only see that Sitara and Marcus had took a selfie in front forest which had many flowers in it there was some comments at the bottom one was saying: Hey Ash what are you and Lena up to right now?.

Angela had put in under the comments other commented on Angela's comment saying 'yeah what are you two doing' or 'what are you doing' or 'what are you two lovebirds doing'.

I repiled to them by saying we just took a shower played video games and then I added I lied by saying we got tried and so I ended it off saying that I'm about to go to sleep. I had also decided to add a video of me rapping to the song by Eminem called Rap God.

I put my phone down the table and cosed my eyes grabbing Lena by the waitst with my left arm she turned around with her back facing me I turned onto my side holding her close to me.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

I woke up to see Tracer putting on her union jack underwear, bra, tights and tanktop she grabbed her jacket and put it on zipping it up.

(TRACER'S POV)

I heard the bed creak under Ash's weight I shrugged it off thinking he was still asleep I stared at my phone looking at ScoutX I saw that Ash had posted a video I clicked on it but not before reading the coments before it I clicked the video letting the audio play it was Ash rapping to the Acapella version of Rap God by Eminem. I felt something grab on to me and something push againist my lower half I let out gasp of shock and turned my head around to ee aash I looked at him.

"You could at least put your damn pants on." I said.

"Alright fine I will" Ash said. I watched him go over to his pants and boxers and put them on he then grabbed a pair of socks and put them on.

I watched him come back over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist I leaned my head on his shoulder and looked at him I smiled seeing the lovemarks that I left on him. He had scratches on his arms and back I moved over to the back of him and wrapped my arms around his neck and lifted my self onto his back. Ash walked over towards to his shirt and hoodie and walked out of the room with me on his back. I rested my head on his shoulder i watched Ash take out his phone and went to scoutX and put meet me and Lena at the forest (Route 1).

Ash had dropped me on the couch. I giggled and looked up at seeing him put on his shirt and hoodie he then ran back up the stairs and came back down with his fire red air max 90 nikes and my shoes. He dropped them at my feet I slipped my feet into them and put them on. I climbed on his back Ash turned his head to look at Pikachu who was half alseep.

"Hey buddy you coming?" Ash had said to Pikachu. Pikachu looked up nodded and dashed towards us climbing onto my shoulder.

(CHASE'S POV)

I was getting impatient on waiting for Ash and Lena to get and we coudln't go by ourselves since Ash was the only one well along with the Rainbow Knights knew but they can't go anywhere with out Ash but stay in the city I was on to them. I wasn't called Spy Chase for nothing.

I just stared at my Pokedex that was attached to my left hand. I had found out that I was right handed all of was were. It was a Navy blue color along with a single star on the top of it I opened it up causing it to turn on by it self. 'Hello Chase' it said in text. I went to the home menu which had alot of stuff on like a map, and a pokedex along with some pokemon games were you scan your pokemon and you paly games with the video game version of your pokemon. Everyone had different color on their pokedexes Skye's was Pink, Marshall's was a bright red, Everest's was a Light blue with some orange accents along with some purple lavender accents.

Rocky's was Green with some orange accents , Zuma's was Orange with some blue accents. Tracker's was a Green Camo color. Ryder's was a Bright Red with some blue and grey accents. Rubble's was Yellow with black accents. each of them with our symbol on it so people knew what we did.

Ash's friends had different colors. foxy had a deep Crimson Red color, Mangle's was White and Pink, Circus Baby's well Ash and his friends just call her CB or Elizabeth but her pokedex colors was Orange with red, white, and green accents. everybody else Ash's friends like Freddy had a Brown pokedex with black and blue accents. Chica's was Yellow with many colored accents like purple red orange pink and other colorful accents.

Bonnie's was Purple with Red accents the same went for the rest of Ash's friends and the so called Overwatch Agents which said he was friends with but I didn't believe it not one bit. I heard laugh so I looked from my pokedex and closed it seeing Ash and Lena was running along with Pkachu right in between the two Ash was out of breath Lena wasn't but Ash's Pikachu was out of breath too. Ash stopped once they go to a boulder Lena hopped onto the rock Ash had stopped at to catch his breath. Lena just laughed.

"It's *pant* not *pant* Funny Lena" Ash said inbetween breaths. Tracer had just kept Laughing. I watched Ash and closed mouth and then breathed out agian then looked at Lena with face that could say 'Give me my fucking stuff back.' I just stared at what was unfolding wasn't much drama but Tracer giggled and blinked as Ash swiped at her for no reason. I watched Ash teleport near the overwatch agents Lena had hid behind Winston I was able to make out what they was saying.

"Winston Ash is trying to hurt me." Lena said.

"Ash is this true?" Winston looked down at Ash.

"No Lena is lying and won't give me my fucking phone back." Ash said while staring at Lena and moving his eyes to look at Winston and Lena.

(ASH'S POV)

I looked at Winston and Lena she took my phone out of curoisty just to see my browser history and probably delete smething from off of my phone i watched as Mercy walked over to Lena and grabbed my phone and walked over to me and me my phone winston picked Lena from behind him and and placed her down on the floor.

"Thanks Ange" I said to the medic.

"Your welcome Ash" She simled and walked back over to where she was.

"Anyways let's go." Looked over to Winston as he said that.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked the Giant scientist grollia.

"Nope." He said to me.

"Oh my hylia" I said to myself as I felt Lena's climb on top of me I rolled my eyes and started walking head of everyone else Mangle went to the trees so did Iris. I heard Iris say something about me being a little kid which I hated when ever she said tat since most of the girls I traveled with I usally end up getting in arguing with them like I did with Misty, Dawn, Iris, May, and Serena.

We walked through the forest Lena had got off my back and blinked off somewhere I went after her seeing battling a Fearow. I looked at Lena deciding to help her out. "Lena your Pikachu!" I said to her.

" 'Kay luv!" She said to me sending out her Pikachu telling her to use Spark.

The move hit the wild Fearow. The Fearow then used Wing Attack hitting Lena's Pikachu she then commanded Pikachu to use Quick Attack hitting the Fearow right in the chest I looked at the Fearow already he was tried and one more hit then he might go away or Lena might capture him.

"Okay Pikachu use Spark one more time!" Lena commanded her Pikachu.

The move collided with Fearow knocking it unconscious. I dashed over to the Fearow and took out a Medical herb and gave it to the Bird Pokemon.

After that was settle me Tracer started walking towards smoke column that was right where everyone else was.

"Hey luv?" Lena said while she grabbed my hand.

"Yeah ?" I said to her.

"Don't call me that only the soldiers can call me that anyways question if you could be any kind of mythical animal and why." She said to me.

"I will be a Werewolf" I said to her.

"Why?" She said to me.

"So I can eat you!" I said tickling her.

"No! Stop it Ash Stop it! It tickles" She while laughing I had her on the ground Laughing while I stradled her lap.

I stopped tickling her to let her rest her head on my chest I picked her up carrying her bridal style as she held onto my neck her Pikachu then climbed on her chest and layed down on her. I made way back to the camp wile carrying her and her Piakchu. I looked down to see Lena lightly snoring. I smiled and kept walking towards the camp.

(Everest's POV)

'What's taking them forever' I thought to my self.

I looked up to see rustling I saw Ash and Tracer come out Tracer had the goggles that she usally wore around her neck she was wearing different clothes than she usally does she was wearing Navy blue tights with glossed paint on them dyed hair and a blue hoodie along with her chornal accelerator. But the device that kept her anchored in the present was different and something else was different they both was carrying two different Pokemon.

"Hey Brock what kind of pokemon are those" I asked him. he looked up answered my question saying that they were houndoom.

He ran over to the them and they both put down the houndoom the one that Ash was carrying had a burnt leg the other one had a scratched side but it looked deep same for the other one.

"We have to get them to the pokemon center but for now..." I watched brock say as we took out some bandages and started putting them on the injured Houndoom.

"Okay now get to the pokemon center before something bad happens" Brock said they both nodded I would ave went over there but I decided not to since Ash wasn't doing any harm to Marshall because if he did I will kill him.

(ASH'S POV)

Me and Lena was moving as quick as we could to the pokemon center not stoppng one bit I told Lena not to use her blink ability because it would do quite a number on the houndoom she was carrying.

Once we made to the pokemon center which was at a small town which had some one or two-story buildings and a single pokemon center I walked in with Lena behind me I went toward the desk that Nurse Joy was at she saw what was happening and told her Chansey to bring in a strecher so we could put the injured Houndoom on it.

We waited for what seemed like ours until the light to room that they was in turn off. We both got up as to perfectly healed Houndoom came out they hopped of the stretcher and came and greeted us both taping to empty pokeballs and went inside of them.

 **A/N Hey guys I just finished up this chapter and Im running out of ideas and I might not make anymore but if you guys are fond TitanFall 2 which I just got for christmas which was yesterday five games Overwatch Origins, Battleborn Badass edition, Injustice Ultimate edition and Injustice. So I will have Ash make a titan so tell if he should be offense so like Tracer or should he be a tank like Reinhardt Winston and where he will be using BT 7274 which he made his self but since in the game you Embark and DisEmbark alot in the game and you use alot of weapon and since I have a CAR and Flatline that will be the weapons at as uses along with Altinator anyways cya and I will give you guys some OC's in the next chapter and you guys will see them in school later and in the future at one point before The Legend of Zelda Botw stuff starts happing which will be the last chapter of it ending off with what happens to Link and Zelda but this time with Ash Link and Zelda and then go on to botw one which I'ma start working off from there then probably half way doing it or after it I will be doing the suicide squad one with Ash still with Tracer and he will have the Overwatch and Talon along with Basiton and Orisia. And also Ash will also have BT 7274 with him which he built and help with a new name for these anyways bye.**

 **-HyruleLynel siging out.**


End file.
